1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a packaging device, and more particularly, relates to a device to handle and load toothbrushes or any other type of brush into a carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically toothbrushes are difficult objects to control mechanically due to their light weight and tendency to bounce and also roll due to their thin profile when placed or dropped into an infeed bucket in route to a cartoner.
The present invention precisely meters toothbrushes through a containment slide and pneumatic clamp arrangement into a starwheel assembly, which orients the toothbrush for precise placement within an infeed bucket designed to minimize rolling and to maximize a secure fit of the toothbrush into the infeed bucket.